


A Human Servant Club of Chaldea

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, also seiyuu joke, chloe looks like a girl that went into a phase, he always get flirted by people because an ex-harem protag, it's all start with thinking 'there's too many human/master turn into servant in fgo now', it's not a phase though so uncomfortable for yu, sieg is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: When he wakes up one morning, on a cupboard near his bed in his own room at Chaldea, there's lying a small note telling:"Chaldea Human Servant Club invites you to join". After seeing that note, he go out the room and greeted by three little kids with normal clothes (not as flashy as usual Servants).Yu's point of view gets broaden for he finally has another adult fear added in his mind,"Girl in their phase, and Nanako too will experience that in upcoming years"For the first time, he had breakdown after being involves with Chaldea.
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Human Servant Club of Chaldea

**Author's Note:**

> Yu: NANAKOOOOOO *is having breakdown*  
> Seeing how chaotic Fate/Kaleid is, it's amazing how Shirou still keep going to live as normal as he can (yes, both Illya's Emiya and Miyu's Emiya). Yu might gets along with Sieg too with how err... 'nothingness' kind of their background  
> (except Yu has interesting character development compared to unfortunate Sieg).
> 
> Here it is, another Yu Narukami attempts at S. Link around Chaldea/jk
> 
> Disclaimer, FGO and Persona 4 (and series) aren't mine

When Yu wakes up, his eyes see darkened room, then the artificial light comes after he changes position from lays down to sitting at the edge of bed. A simple room with futuristic design where the only decoration is a potted plant makes Yu considers asking for new furnitures to Master to make this room less bleak-looking. His eyes then move to a cupboard near bed to check the time but find a note lying beside an electric clock. He notices the note doesn't have a sender, in fact, how someone easily sneaks in when he always lock his personal room?

It doesn't matter, Servant can do a lot of things that beyond human comprehension. So, he takes the note and plans to meet someone who knows the sender, the last pan-human history Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka. But first, he needs to get ready. There's no way he goes out with disheveled hair and in pyjamas, right?

After he spends time to get ready, Yu finally goes out from his room, and at the front of an automatic door, stand three girls who busy converse among them. Yu ends up stand awkwardly to wait their conversation over. Yet they never leave and then comically face Yu at the same time. Illya laughs half-heartedly, Miyu just stands there, and last the one, Chloe or usually being refers as Kuro is playing with her hair. The counterpart of Illya stares at Yu with annoyed expression.

"You're too long inside that room, what are you doing anyway? Is this boy business thingy, Onii-chan?" A cat-like smile is given by Chloe.

Unfortunately, Yu is unfazed with inappropriate talk from the archer servant in front of him.

"I need to make myself presentable after waking up, Einzbern-san."

Chloe is pouting, this guy is too calm! Why he can't easily get teased like Shirou?

"T-that's rude, Kuro! Umm... sorry, Narukami-san. We came here to ask you about that note. Will you come with us?" This one is Illya. Yu only gives her a smile.

"I will, besides this club sounds fun."

Kuro then shoves Illya to side, then she playfully pulls Yu's right hand. "Well, Illya and Miyu... last one to arrive is a big loooser!"

Three of them are running in the corridor while Miyu is the last one trying to keep up. Yu once in a while is looking at the back, he offers her an apologetic smile which makes the black-haired girl magical girl blushing. Noticing that Yu is more care to Edelfelt foster child, Kuro feels being left out.

"C'mon Onii-chan, you're slow! Everyone already waiting for you."

And Yu is being pulled again, this time more forceful than before.

After few minutes, four people arrive in front of a room. At first glance, this room is as same as other room, but when the automatic doors open up, Yu can see that inside already occupied. He sees three people inside being busy with their own sit on available chair. A girl with a hood is seen talking with a long-haired grown man who busy reading a book, no not a classic book because clearly the cover is covered with pictures, it must be a manga. And the last person in the room has appearance of a boy with greyish brownish hair is fiddling with a rubik cube? Yu then gets shoved by Kuro to get inside. Next, three girls behind him get in too.

"Hey, Old Man, we're here!"

The ears of grown man catch up condescending name is shouted by Kuro. He obviously gets annoyed.

"Who's calling me Old Man? Oh, it's you, Einzbern..." He lit out a cigarette.

Two other occupants follow the grown man eyes to see four people standing near automatic doors.

"Ah Einzbern-san and Edelfelt-san, umm... Shisou, I think we have a new person here?" The hooded girl tilts her head in confusion. Then a weird cage on a table starts to shake itself.

"Ohohoho it's the weird servant from a weird world, Gray! Ehehehehehe."

The hooded girl that being dubbed as Gray by the talking cage then shakes it, a rattled metal can be heard clearly followed by repeating apologies. Yu on the other hand, stands there awkwardly. Oh, the last person who is a young man seems trying to ease Yu's discomfort. He offers Yu a warm smile and a gesture to let him sit at available chairs.

"You must be... Mr. Yu Narukami, Saber class servant, isn't it? Oh sorry about the commotion, please have a seat."

Yu chooses to sit next to ths polite young man.

"My name is Sieg, Caster class servant." He extends his hand, offering Yu a greeting handshake. Yu accepts it without second thought.

At first, Yu spends few seconds for staring at Sieg's face and stops it when he remembers something.

"You're... Rider Astolfo's ex-master, isn't it? Jeanne quite fond talking about you when she explains how this world works to me few weeks ago."

Instantly, Sieg's face goes bright, a happiness upon hearing Yu's story. He nods eagerly. "Yeah, we're close, in other world. I know it's confusing but pretty much I'm not from this world. My world never face this kind of problem. O-oh sorry, I talk to much, am I? Umm... I myself actually kind of not much know about how world works too. It's because I'm not... what you call a human despite being in this club too, Mr. Narukami."

Yu's catches sentence about not nearly human. Oh, wasn't Jeanne told him something like that too? Sieg was a homunculus, right? A man-made human through cloning. At that time he thought Aegis and Labrys were the most amazing thing human ever achieved, robots that could use Persona. Then Chaldea kind of shove that fact asides with their extraordinary existence. Wait, Did he heard a hint of uneasiness from Sieg?

"You're a human in my eyes. Nothing seems out of place from your appearance, Sieg-san."

Sieg then stop fiddling with his rubik cube and decides to fully pays attention to Yu.

"But still, I'm not normal, I'm a copy-"

"Still human, " cuts Yu quickly, "I have a friend who used to be a shadow but then he turned into human. Because not only he can use persona now, but how he have feelings too. You have feelings too, right Sieg-san?"

Sieg's mouth goes agape, but he quickly closes it. He nods weakly, "o-of course I have, Mr. Narukami."

"Well... enough talking about human or not human, let's talk more interesting things like what are we doing in this clu-"

Suddenly someone is hugging Yu from behind, when he looks up at who's the one who doing that, Chloe's face shows him an irritation.

"Oni-chan, you're way too busy with Sieg-kun! Don't flirt with each other like that while forgetting that there are others too!"

"KUROOO!" That panicked scream is from Miyu.

"Flirt?" Both Yu and Sieg ask at same time, except adding embarrassed stutter from the latter.

Chloe is still hugging Yu. "Ugh, you're a tough one aren't you?"

Yu decides to show his best deadpan expression he could muster, so far it works.

"Can you stop annoying people, Einzbern!? Why Master even able to summon someone like you? Also, can you tone down your wildness? Act like how young girl like you should be behaves, goshdarnit!" El-Melloi II finally has enough for inappropriate behavior of Chloe.

"Hey!" Illya takes an offense for she always being dragged with Chloe. But, the long-haired male doesn't care at Illya's protest.

"It's because you can't take a joke!"

And finally, the oldest one in that room can't take anymore jab at him. "AARRRGH! WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALK LIKE REINES!?"

"Your age finally catches up, huh?"

Without another comment, El-Melloi leaves the room. Gray is trailing behind his teacher.

"Hah, boring old man. Hmm... shall we resume our talk, Onii-chan? Oh, is it just me or does that Old Man sounds like you except grumpier? Yours more ikemen and calmer. I think I prefer your voice, Onii-chan."

Yu still keeping his deadpan expression. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Illya after lets Chloe to do a lot of 'wild' things already feds up with her behaviors so far, she pulls Chloe from Yu's back. Chloe is disappointed when she left Yu's back, meanwhile the grey-haired young man secretly feeling grateful. Sieg then whispers at him to ask how he feels after the girl moved from his back, Yu whispers back stating that he feels not uncomfortable anymore.

"Huft... even my flirting isn't working! Usually, males love young girls who willingly talk to them, but why are you so hard?"

Another deadpan face, "because I'm already close to be an University student. Also you're too young, Einzbern-san. Young girls supposedly have fun playing with people their age, not flirting with older guys."

Chloe's right eye is twitching in annoyance, seems Yu able to push some Chloe's discomfort.

"Fine! Just watch it, Narukami. I will bring down your defense one day!" This time Chloe leaves the room too. Two of her friends following her with nervous goodbyes.

After three people left, Yu finally lets out a long and tired sigh. Sieg gives him a pat on the back.

"That's tiring."

Sieg is laughing half-heartedly, "with them always like that. But you should see servants during Summer! Everyone kind of crazy here. "

"I think, I won't be eager to see summer this year." He stands up and then roams the room. Unlike before, he finally can see more inside. This room has a medium size table. On that table, there are various things lying around. From tabletop games up to modern one like consoles.

Yu takes a transparent tablet which quite common at Chaldea, he activates the gadget and finds out a list. That list contains names which he identifies as Servant True Names. Oh title of the list is members of Human Servant Club of Chaldea.

"Ah Utsumi-san is member here? Hmm... Ryougi Shiki?"

"Oh she's a Japanese woman with short black hair plus small part of hair sticking out too. She wears kimono with some kind of jacket, strangely that style suits her."

"I see..."

**⥽---⥼**

Yu then exit the room after talking with Seig for awhile. He finally have a new friend who at least consider normal in term of personality for him. Apparently, Sieg is a curious person, he likes anything Japanese and strangely fascinates by ninja. Oh, this club meeting day and time is unclear, one thing for sure when they have a meeting, there will be a note in each room member. When Yu asks who send him one, Sieg shakes his head for he too doesn't know.

When Yu is walking on corridor alone, someone passes him. He pauses and turns around. He notices a woman wearing white kimono without footwear. Her way of walks is graceful, but when Yu's eyes land on top her hair, he spots small part is sticking out. Yu then approaches her, but before he even takes a step, that woman turns around. Ah so this woman is Ryougi Shiki, huh? He flashes a warm smile.

"No, I'm not what you're thinking, Narukami-san."

A serene tone from mysterious woman surprises Yu. "I... see, sorry then."

A light chuckle escapes the woman's lips.

"You're an interesting one after that person. For you aren't answering Master call as the strongest possibilities from you-"

She smiles to cut her own talk, "although seeing you with that possibility may make you easier here."

For some reasons, Ryougi Shiki, who's not Ryougi Shiki, reminds Yu with how he met Marie for the first time at Inaba Train Station. Next she resumes walking at different direction where Yu headed.

"Will we meet again?"

She pauses her walk, then another smile is given, "maybe."

"Narukami-san! You're needed by Ritsuka on a team to search for materials!"

A sudden order catches Yu by surprise, he then faces the direction where the voice come from. He sees a Chaldea staff Muniel is waving his hand.

But when Yu once again turns around to see not-Ryougi-Shiki is, there's only empty corridor insight.

**⥽---⥼**

After another hectic day at Chaldea, Yu Narukami ends up dreaming about visiting a small town which he consideres as his home aka Yasoinaba. In tonight dream, he's taller and wearing an expensive suit. He pulls a trunk in right hand to get inside Dojima's house. He realizes that Uncle Dojima's hair turn white smiles warmly at him and told him to put his trunk at usual bedroom above. Yet so far he doesn't see Nanako at home.

"Uncle, where's Nanako?"

"Still at school, soon she will be home though!" A shouted reply from below can be heard.

After he puts the trunk at the corner of his bedroom. Someone who's obviously female is saying that she's home. Dojima replies with a welcome, Yu knows that one is Nanako. He excitedly steps down the stairs to meet his beloved cousin.

When he arrives at downstairs, someone jumps at him to give hug.

"Onii-chan~ I know you will come, let's have a date, shall we?" She asks Yu with flirty voice.

Hearing that, Yu Narukami goes rigid like a statue. His mind goes blank. No, there's no way this is Nanako! The pure, kind, and cute Nanako turned into like this-

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

A loud high-pitched scream could be heard all over the Wandering Sea.


End file.
